The present invention relates to a surgical tool, and more particularly to a microsurgical tool used in surgery where precision movement and easy access to very small, confined places is critical.
There are a significant number of surgical tools, such as microforceps and microscissors, that are used in surgery where precise movement and easy access to small, confined spaces is needed.
One of the most common and popular designs for such tools is a microscissors of the type shown in FIG. 1. As seen in FIG. 1, a microscissors tool 100 includes a scissor-like activation handle 102 with finger loops 104 and 106. Such a tool 100 may be fitted with a variety of working heads 108, the details of which are shown in FIGS. 1A, 1B, and 1C. In FIG. 1A, for example, upper jaw 110 and lower jaw 111 close on each other like the jaws of an alligator. In FIG. 1B, upper jaw 110' closes against the edge of lower jaw 111'. In FIG. 1C, a first side jaw 112 closes against a second side jaw 113.
Tools of the type shown in FIG. 1, with working heads 108 of the type shown in FIGS. 1A, 1B and 1C, are generally very effective. In some instances, however, the scissor-like construction of the activation part limits the capacity for micro-manipulation which can be achieved more simply by very slight movements of the fingers and wrist. Such problems are particularly noticeable when the tools are used to place electrodes within a cochlea during cochlear implant surgery.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved microsurgical tool that facilitates precise micro-manipulation through simple and slight movements of the fingers and wrist.